


Destination known

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco attempts some good old fashioned Slytherin manipulation in an attempt to get Harry to agree to his holiday plans. But when Harry is involved, nothing is ever what it appears to be. Part 4 of the He said series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Originally bound for the July 100 word challenge, I took the creative license - as is my perogative - to intentionally misread the guidelines and submit this 1000 word entry. Thanks to sevfan for her lightning fast beta work and Sen for his help and encouragement.

Destination Known.

By sa1boy

 

“I’m off to sunny Spain, Viva Espana. I’m taking the Costa Brava plane, es Viva Espana…” 

So, you ask. Why am I singing? Well, I am also shaking my, oh-so-gonna-get-me-the-holiday-I-want-arse, whilst freshening up in the bathroom of our suite at Malfoy-Potter manor. Well, it is that time of the year when we think about going on holiday. The Manor, as we like to call it now, is chilly. It being January and all, and I have decided that I would like to go canyoning in Finland. Blaise went last year and he said it was terrific. 

Hence the singing.

What, you are a little confused? Let me explain. Harry hates to pre-plan anything. Open an atlas, blindfold each other and stick a pin in the map, where ever it lands, is where ever we end up going. Now, I know that sounds exciting. But what I haven’t said is, that right next to the map, is a stack of activity cards. One of us picks the place, while the other blindly picks the activity.

OK, we have had some fascinating and fun-filled breaks, but I don’t feel like another week of lying in the sun. Have sex, lie some more in the sun, have more sex, and then get drunk. Not that I do not love all of the above, I do. I just want to experience ‘real life’ with Harry. I just have to be very Slytherin about how I get it.

“Draco!” my Harry shouts from the bedroom.

“We haven’t decided where we are going yet. Don’t think that wiggling your tushy is gonna sway me.”

Bugger! He always seems to know what I have planned before I do it. I swear he reads my mind. Let’s test it out.

I want Ron. I want. Urghhhh. I can’t think about having that ginger freak, blehh. Quickly, think of something else. Oh, that is so much better - handcuffs and my favourite toy, a replica of Harry’s… you know. Just in case he is away on business. I simply will not go without.

“Draco, come on, I’m waiting.”

Harry can be so impatient at times. But I mustn’t rush, I must make him wait. Make him believe that I really want to go on a beach holiday in Spain. If I do this right, I will have the thrill of a life time and all the sex in the world as well. They say that whilst you are canyoning, which to the uneducated, OK, all of you, is an extreme Muggle sport where you slide down the side of canyons or waterfalls without the means of support. Now, can you imagine all the places I will have to rub bruise healing ointment on Harry after we have done some of that? I can’t wait.

Harry will love this, but we set the holiday rule as one of the unmovable house rules. There are five of them. No farting, no burping, no swearing at the house-elves, no hexing the guests (namely Ginger Minger), and joint decisions on holidays and other big issues. Since we have created them, life has been a little more pleasant around the Manor, although the help tends to rush outside at a second’s notice for the strangest of reasons….

I quickly change into the see-through red thong that I purchased for this very purpose and saunter into the bedroom.

‘Harry… baby.” He hates it when I do this to him

“Draco, that isn’t going to work. And you can put some more clothes –”

OK, so what if I am breaking all the rules of relationship manipulation. I know that I promised that all big decisions would be jointly made, but we are only going away for a week. It’s not like a major holiday or anything.

“I haven’t seen that thong before, have I?”

I put on my most patented crestfallen face. I look at Harry and he has those apologetic puppy dog eyes that he always has when he lets me have what he feels I need. And I let him believe that I need to go to Spain more than anything. He looks guilty, as I expected he would.

“We can go to Spain if you really want to, I don’t mind, angel.”

I’ve got him on the back step. Ha. Now, just to reel him in.

“I just wanted to please you. I will take it back, I’m sorry. I always forget that you like to do the decision thing by chance. I don’t care where we go as long as I am with you. ” 

Harry pulls me down into his lap and the next half hour is a daze as Harry inspects my newest purchase in great detail. NO, I am not going into detail, how rude of you, but let’s just say that it can’t go back to Madam Malkin’s now.

I put the previously spelled by me to only go near coastal Finland coloured tack into Harry’s hand, and flipping my mask over my eyes, I reach for the stack of activities that now all say canyoning. And then we do the normal 3-2-1-go! 

We peel the blinkers off and look.

“Draco, sorry, baby. It says canyoning in Finland. We can go again if you like. I know how much you wanted to go to Spain. We can forgo the rules just this once.”

I feign disappointment, but demand that we go to Finland; it wouldn’t do to break the rules, after all.

‘I’ll go pack, then,’ I say. I secretly praise my ingenuity, but also feel a pang of guilt as I walk to the closet. I promise to be extra attentive tonight.

Bugger me! I enter the closet and there, stacked up, is all the correct gear you’d need for canyoning. I start to blush and realise Harry knew all along.

“Oh, and Draco, don’t forget to pack your favourite toy.”

I am so busted!

“And Draco, what’s that about Ron?”

 

Fin


End file.
